


Dead End

by Watsupp



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, One Shot, R&R, Reader Is Not Chara, Sad, Short, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watsupp/pseuds/Watsupp
Summary: At the other side of the door, she is waiting for something he cannot give. That was the best decision he could've made, but after he opened that door, it seemed to be the worst.Set before ES3 ch 6





	Dead End

Aleister saw from the other side of the large room the door that led to where Grace was staying. His intrusion onto that place was forbidden and breaking the rules could lead him and Grace as well to serious consequences. But his feelings- a mix of love, hope and guilt-were challenging him to just break his father's rule and stay with her, embrace her in a hug and cuddle until his father killed them all. A person as humble, intelligent, with quick toughts and a distinctive beauty should not suffer like that, and mostly because of him. 

He started to walk towards the room. A sealed door and a numeric code were not enough to stop him. At that point, with so many months that had passed by really slow, he almost could not remember Grace's face. He could remember the flowers in her head, though. The way she had always explained her point of view on that class they shared and how he had started to feel for the first time something and fall for someone. How he discovered, at the edge of the war, that she reciprocated those feelings. That kiss on the cheek, the Vals they shared and the passionate kiss he managed to give her afterwards. Those elaborated analysis they could do about any situation. Every experience they shared was not only physical, but mental as well. She was the hole package, and still she had picked him; she had fallen in love with him, meaning that she was the only person in the whole world that did not despise him. 

The password was correct, the sealed door opened. Inside, there was a chair, a table and a window that led to nowhere; everything in the same color gray. Over the table, he saw Grace's glasses. She could not see through them, though; they were fogged and dirty.  
On the corner, sitting on the floor and with her head between her knees, Grace was sobbing. 

"Grace?" he said, cautiously.  
"Haven't-sob-I been clear-sob-before?"

His face completely changed. The sadness he was feeling could not possiby be expresed in words. Suddenly, some memories came to him: the ones he was trying to forget. How she had reacted when she found out he was Rourke's son. When he had left her to save himself instead of going after her on his own. The way she slapped his face after the betrayal. Don't you speak to me ever again, she had said.

Grace exhaled and showed half of his face. Only her eyes could be seen. "Go away, please."  
Aleister then saw her red, wet and restless eyes and understood: they were both hurt, and he was the one to blame. 

He took a tissue out and cleaned her glasses, then raised his head to said something but nothing came to his mind because he considered that anything he used to say had to be somehow helpful, but nothing could be helpful this time. 

Two steps behind and Aleister was out, locking her up again. None of his decision had taken care of her, and none of the ones he could make now would be of any help either. 

A dead end, with two people dying inside.

**Author's Note:**

> r&r!


End file.
